Moonlight
by PinkyHeaven06
Summary: Un encuentro bajo la luz de luna; Notas musicales que envuelven una habitación aparentemente vacía. Un pianista haciendo de su interpretación algo inolvidable. / SasuHina - AU. { One-shot }


|| Moonlight ||

En una amplia habitación se encontraba él, rodeado de pinturas y retratos de artistas anónimos, candelabros que iluminaban su paso y un piano en medio de todo. Con sus largos dedos recorrió la cubierta de aquel enorme instrumento musical. Lo observó como si frente a él se encontrara una bella dama a quien estuviera acortejando. Al encontrarse con el banco no dudo en tomar asiento, acaricio sutilmente la cubierta de las teclas, para colocar sus dedos por debajo y alzarla en un movimiento lento. Verlo me hacía sentir envidia del instrumento.

Su reflejo se mostraba en el atril de cristal; Piel nívea que contrastaba con su oscura cabellera, su mirada penetrante hacía resaltar el azabache en sus ojos detrás del antifaz, negro con vistos azules alrededor, que portaba. El traje con el que vestía lo hacía tener un porte elegante y, haciendo juego con el antifaz, llevaba una corbata azul que envolvía su largo cuello. Cualquier persona que lo viera se intimidaría con su sola presencia.

Seguía examinando las teclas del piano mientras movía sus dedos en el aire, posiblemente calentándolos antes de interpretar alguna pieza. Al otro lado de la puerta se podía escuchar los murmullos de una fiesta la cual, tal pareciera, había aburrido al azabache, por lo que en un descuido de los invitados aprovechó para recorrer la enorme mansión, encontrando así éste cuarto. O esa fue la impresión que me dejó, pues sólo pude atestiguar su arribo minutos después de que yo irrumpiera en la enorme y silenciosa habitación.

Colocó sus dedos sobre las teclas, presiono algunas para saber si estaba afinado. Con movimientos acorde a la melodía, comenzó a tocar Moonlight Sonata. Repentinamente, como si el clima fuera controlado por sus ágiles dedos, las nubes le abrieron paso a la luna, la cual alumbraba la habitación completa, opacando las tímidas luces de los candelabros. Su brillo, aquella noche, era más cálido de lo normal. Envolvió al moreno en un aura de serenidad y elegancia, y éste parecía ser consciente de ello. Pero cuando el ritmo aumento y la armonía cambió, aquél hombre comenzó a mover su tronco en un sutil vaivén, parecía disfrutar de cada nota reproducida con excelencia. Llenaba la habitación de una energía inexplicable.

Al término de la pieza, el eco de la misma aún retumbaba en el salón, mientras, el hombre frente al piano permanecía con los dedos en las teclas, sin presionarlas. Parecía estar en un trance profundo, en el que relajaba sus músculos y pensamientos. Sin embargo, aquello duró tan sólo unos segundos y, sorprendiéndome, inhaló de manera profunda, llenando sus pulmones con todo el aire que parecía haberle arrebatado el interpretar aquella pieza, lo sostuvo por unos segundos, haciéndome dudar si aún seguía consiente, hasta que exhaló de manera más tranquila. De nuevo, el salón se hallaba en silencio y las nubes volvían a tapar la luna con recelo. Los candelabros ya no alumbraban con tanto entusiasmo como en un principio, por lo que la figura del moreno pasó a ser parte de las sombras del lugar. Y yo, me convertí en un mueble más.

Observé nuevamente su figura. Las sombras dibujaban el contorno de su espalda, la cual subía y bajaba en lentos y perezosos movimientos. Su cabello, a pesar de que la oscuridad reinaba, brillaba vanidosamente. Cualquier señorita que lo viera admiraría su porte, pero yo, al verlo desarrollar su habilidad en el piano, no sólo ganó mi admiración, sino también mi corazón.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve contemplándolo, pues no quería perder detalle alguno de él sólo por fijarme en algo relativo. Pero no fue, sino hasta que se levantó, que comencé a apreciar el tiempo, ya que no sabía cuántos segundos, o minutos, más podría verlo. La fiesta, de la cual nos olvidamos ambos, se desenvolvía en un salón que doblaba en tamaño al que ahora nos resguardaba, por lo que dificultaría un nuevo encuentro. Suspiré al pensar en ello. La realidad se presentaría, dura y fría como siempre, cuando el joven decidiera por salir de la habitación. Cerré los ojos y decidí quedarme con su imagen enfrente del piano, con el reflejo en el atril. No quería sentir la tristeza al verlo partir. Sus pasos eran firmes y cada vez más tenues, hasta que dejaron de escucharse, sin embargo, el rechinar de la puerta nunca acompañó a los mismos. Abrí mis ojos, lenta y temerosa, al mismo tiempo que apretaba mis manos sobre mi pecho. Esto tiene que ser el destino; un capricho de los Dioses.

– Espero que haya sido de su agrado la pieza, hermosa dama.

Ahí estaba él, frente mío. La corta distancia entre ambos mostró que, en efecto, sus ojos azabaches robaban mis suspiros, y su sonrisa ladina bajo el antifaz encendía el sonrojo en mis mejillas. Pero, al momento en que tomó mi mano para besar el dorso, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal.

– Cuando la vi salir del salón de fiestas, temí no volver a verla nunca más, por lo que me permití seguirla hasta aquí. Sin embargo, no quería incomodarla, por lo que le di su tiempo a solas. Quisiera saber, ¿cuál es el nombre de tan hermosa mujer?

Las palabras no salían, mi voz parecía haberse perdido bajo el hechizo de su interpretación y, probablemente, él era consciente de ello. Tímidamente, con la mirada gacha, seguí su conversación.

– Es una cortesía muy común decir su nombre primero, antes de pedir el ajeno.

– Tiene usted toda la razón, ¿dónde he dejado mis modales? – Sin previo aviso, volvió a besar el dorso de mi mano, haciéndome perder el valor que había reunido – Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. Usted es Hyuuga Hinata, ¿no es así?

– ¿Cómo es que ha dado con mi nombre?

– Sus brillantes y bellos ojos perlados me han llevado a esa conclusión.

 _~o~o~o~_

Después de aquél incidente, en el que el destino movió sus piezas para reunirnos, a mí y a aquél hombre, de ojos azabaches y mirada profunda, el tiempo pasó sin ser notado y, cada noche, mi pianista personal, a quien amo, interpreta sus melodías en un concierto secreto sólo para mí.


End file.
